1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for manufacturing a color filter, a liquid-crystal display, an electroluminescence emission layer substrate, and an electroluminescence device. The present invention also relates to a scanning method and a scanning apparatus for a head that scans a substrate while ejecting a discharge material to the substrate. The present invention further relates to a method and apparatus for forming a film on a substrate. The present invention still further relates to an electrooptical device and a method for manufacturing the electrooptical device, and electronic equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, displays, such as a liquid-crystal display and an electroluminescence device, are widely used for electronic equipment, such as a mobile telephone or a mobile computer. The display of the electronic equipment typically presents a full-color display.
The full-color display of the liquid-crystal display is presented by transmitting light modulated by a liquid-crystal layer through a color filter. The color filter is formed by arranging R (red), G (green), and B (blue) color filter dot elements in a predetermined layout such as a stripe configuration, a delta configuration, or a mosaic configuration on the surface of a substrate fabricated of glass, plastic, etc.
In the electroluminescence device, an electroluminescence device can be formed by arranging R (red), G (green), and B (blue) color light emission layers in a predetermined layout, such as a stripe configuration, a delta configuration, or a mosaic configuration on the surface of a substrate fabricated of glass, plastic, etc. The light emission layer of the electroluminescence substrate is sandwiched between a pair of electrodes, forming a plurality of display dots. A current or voltage applied between the electrodes is controlled dot by dot to cause each display dot to emit light in a desired color.
When the filter elements of R (red), G (green), and B (blue) of the conventional color filter are patterned, or when the light emission layers of R (red), G (green), and B (blue) of the conventional electroluminescence substrate are patterned, the photolithographic technique has been used. The photolithographic technique performs complex steps, such as exposure, development, and cleaning steps using pattern masks different from display dot to display dot. A great deal of color material and photoresist are used, leading to costly units.
To resolve this problem, methods have been proposed in which a filter material or a light emission layer forming material is ejected in dots using an ink-jet technique to produce the filter element or the light emission layer. The ink-jet technique uses an ink-jet head with a piezoelectric thin film element, for example.
Through the ink-jet technique, ink for forming a pixel is stored in a pressure chamber of an ink-jet head, and is then ejected in response to a change in the volume of the pressure chamber due to the vibration of the piezoelectric element. A pixel is thus formed on the substrate of the color filter. The ink-jet technique heightens the production yield of the color filter. Furthermore, the ink-jet technique allows the amount of ink to be precisely controlled, thereby efficiently producing a high-resolution color filter.
FIG. 25 and FIG. 26 illustrate methods for forming a filter element or a light emission layer in a dot-like configuration wherein a filter material and a light emission layer forming material is ejected using the ink-jet technique.
Referring to FIG. 25(a), a plurality of panel regions 302 are formed on the surface of substrate (a mother substrate) 301 having a large area fabricated of glass or plastic. Referring to FIG. 25(b), a plurality of filter elements 303 arranged in a dot-like configuration are formed in the internal area of each of the panel regions 302. Referring to FIG. 25(c), an ink-jet head 306 having a nozzle row 305 formed of a plurality of nozzles 304 are used to form the plurality of filter elements 303 through the ink-jet technique.
Referring to FIG. 25(b), the ink-jet head 306 is moved in a main scan operation in directions designated by an arrow A1 and an arrow A2, a plurality of times for a single panel region 302, twice in FIG. 25(b). During the main scan, the plurality of nozzles 304 selectively ejects ink, for example, a filter material, thereby forming a filter element 303 at a desired location.
The filter element 303 is formed by arranging R (red), G (green), and B (blue) colors in a stripe configuration, a delta configuration, a mosaic configuration, etc. When the filter element 303 is formed by the ink-jet head 306 shown in FIG. 25(b), three types of ink-jet heads 306 respectively ejecting the inks of the three colors of R (red), G (green), and B (blue) are prepared. The ink-jet heads 306 are then successively used for the three colors, thereby arranging the three colors of R (red), G (green), and B (blue) on a single mother substrate 301.
The plurality of nozzles 304 forming a nozzle row 305 in the ink-jet head 306 suffers from variations in the amount of ejected ink. For example, the ink-jet head 306 has ink discharge characteristics Q as shown in FIG. 26(a), specifically, the amount of ejected ink is largest at the both ends of the nozzle row 305, next largest in the center of the nozzle row 305, and smallest in the middle between the end and the center of the nozzle row 305. The number of nozzles 304 is 180 in FIG. 26(a).
When the ink-jet head 306 produces the filter elements 303 as illustrated in FIG. 25(b), dense streaks are formed in a formation area P1 of the filter elements 303 corresponding to both ends of the ink-jet head 306, and in a formation area P2 of the filter elements 303 corresponding to the center of the ink-jet head 306, because of variations in the amount of ejected ink. Thus, planar light transmissivity or light reflectivity of the color filter suffers from non-uniformity. There are times when very dense streaks appear in both the formation area P1 and the formation area P2.
When the color filter is produced through such an ink-jet method, the ink-jet head needs to be precisely moved so that the nozzle of the ink-jet head precisely scans the region of a pixel, namely, of a display dot and then ejects ink at an appropriate position. There are still no satisfactory solutions available to this problem.
This problem is specifically discussed. Ink is ejected during the formation of the filter element or the light emission layer, namely, during the formation of the pixel. Color mixing could happen if ink to be deposited on one pixel formation region leaks into another adjacent pixel formation region. To prevent such color mixing, the nozzle must pass right above the pixel formation region, thereby depositing an ink drop to the center of the pixel as close as possible. If the nozzle is not positioned right above the pixel formation region, the nozzle must not eject ink.
Besides such a problem, the spacing of pixels (namely, a filter element pitch or a pixel pitch) in the head line-feed direction (namely, a sub scan direction) never agrees with the spacing of nozzles (namely, a nozzle pitch) in the sub scan direction. If the ink-jet head is simply moved in a main scan operation, the ink-jet head has some nozzles unable to pass right above the pixel formation region, namely, some nozzles that must not be used. The utilization of the nozzles (namely, the printing efficiency of the nozzles) thus drops. Conventional solution to this problem is not satisfactory enough.
The present invention has been developed in view of the problem, and it is an object of the present invention to increase the utilization of nozzles (the printing efficiency of the nozzles) by causing all nozzles of an ink-jet head to precisely pass right over pixel formation regions during the scan of an ink-jet head when a color filter or an electroluminescence substrate is formed.
It is another object of the present invention to make, uniform in plan view, optical characteristics of an optical member, such as light transmissivity characteristics of a color filter, color display characteristics of a liquid-crystal display, and light emission characteristics of a light emission layer by ejecting ink at an appropriate position on an object through precisely moving an ink-jet head with respect to the object.
The above problem can be resolved when each of (W) and (P) is set to substantially equal an integer multiple of (D), wherein (W) is the spacing between the nozzle at one end of one head and the nozzle at an adjacent end of an adjacent head with the two nozzles closest to each other from among a plurality of ink-jet print heads, (P) is a sub scanning motion pitch of the print ink-jet head when the print ink-jet head (the liquid-drop ejecting mechanism) is moved in a head scan direction or a head line-feed direction (namely, a vertical direction) in a main scan operation and in a sub scan operation, and (D) is a constant layout pitch of the nozzles. The present invention provides a method and apparatus for manufacturing a color filter, a liquid-crystal display, an electroluminescence substrate, and an electroluminescence device, a film forming method and a film forming apparatus, an electrooptical device and a method for manufacturing the electrooptical device, and electronic equipment.
A method of the present invention for manufacturing a color filter, can include a step of scanning a substrate for main scan by moving a plurality of heads in a head scan direction, each head having a plurality of nozzles arranged at a predetermined layout pitch, and a step of scanning the substrate for sub scan by moving the heads with a predetermined motion pitch in a head line-feed direction which is perpendicular to the head scan direction, and a step of ejecting a filter material through the plurality of nozzles to filter element formation regions of the substrate. A relational equation of W=mD (m is an integer of 2 or larger) substantially holds where (W) is the spacing between a nozzle at one end of a head and a nozzle at the adjacent end of an adjacent head, and (D) is the constant layout pitch of the nozzles, and wherein a relational equation of P=nD (n is an integer of 1 or larger) substantially holds where (P) is the sub scanning motion pitch of the heads and (D) is the constant layout pitch of the nozzles.
This arrangement reduces the possibility that a single main scan of the head ejects a filter material to a pixel adjacent to a pixel for which the filter material is intended when the head scans a formation area of the intended pixel. In all main scans, the nozzles that must not eject the filter material are reduced in number or entirely eliminated. The utilization of the nozzles (namely, printing efficiency) is thus enhanced. Filter elements are efficiently arranged for the number of scans of the head.
With the filter material in an amount substantially equal to the actually required amount thereof, the filter elements are produced within a desired area. Unlike the photolithographic technique, the present invention does not need complex steps, such as exposure, development, and cleaning steps. Furthermore, the present invention reduces the amount of filter material consumed in production.
In the method for manufacturing a color filter, preferably, the heads can be arranged at an angle xcex8 with respect to the head line-feed direction, the angle xcex8 being within a range of 0xc2x0 less than xcex8 less than 180xc2x0, a relational equation of W=mD cos xcex8 (m is an integer of 2 or larger) substantially holds where (W) is the spacing between a nozzle at one end of a head and a nozzle at the adjacent end of an adjacent head, and (D cos xcex8) is the layout pitch of the nozzles in the head line-feed direction. A relational equation P=nD cos xcex8 (n is an integer of 1 or larger) substantially holds where (P) is the sub scanning motion pitch of the heads in the head line-feed direction and (D cos xcex8) is the layout pitch of the nozzles in the head line-feed direction.
In this arrangement, the spacing between the filter elements in the sub scan direction (namely, a filter element pitch) substantially equals an integer multiple of the nozzle layout pitch. All nozzles in the liquid-drop material discharge head (the ink-jet head) are efficiently used to form the filter elements.
In the method for manufacturing a color filter, preferably, the nozzle positioned at the end of the head is designed not to eject the filter material to the filter element formation region of the substrate.
In this arrangement, the liquid-drop material discharge head (the ink-jet head) ejects an appropriate amount of ink even when the liquid-drop material discharge head having substantial variations in distribution characteristics of the ejected filter material is used. For this reason, a filter element having a uniform planar configuration and a uniform thickness is formed in the filter element formation region of the substrate, namely, the pixel formation region. Variations in color from pixel to pixel are thus controlled.
In the method for manufacturing a color filter, the filter material contains liquid materials of a plurality of colors, and the plurality of nozzles in each of the plurality of heads ejects a liquid material of one of the plurality of colors.
If all heads eject the liquid material of one color, another device for a different color must be used to apply the different color or the liquid material must be replaced with the different color material. In accordance with the above arrangement, color materials different in color are respectively and concurrently ejected from respective heads. This arrangement enhances the utilization of the nozzles, namely, the printing efficiency of the nozzles when the filter elements are formed in the element formation regions or the pixel formation regions of the substrate.
The plurality of colors typically refers to the three types of ink of R (red), G (green), and B (blue). Alternatively, C (cyan), M (magenta), and Y (yellow) may be used.
In the method for manufacturing a color filter, the filter material contains liquid materials of a plurality of colors, and the plurality of nozzles in each of the plurality of heads respectively ejects the liquid materials of the plurality of colors.
If the nozzles in each head eject a liquid material of one color, in other words, all nozzles in one head eject the liquid material of the same type, another device for a different color must be used to apply the different color or the liquid material must be replaced with the different color material. In accordance with the above arrangement, color materials different in color are respectively and concurrently ejected from respective nozzles. This arrangement enhances the printing efficiency of the nozzles when the filter elements are formed in the element formation regions or the pixel formation regions of the substrate.
The plurality of colors typically refers to the three types of ink of R (red), G (green), and B (blue). Alternatively, C (cyan), M (magenta), and Y (yellow) may be used.
An apparatus of the present invention for manufacturing a color filter, includes a plurality of nozzles for ejecting a filter material in droplets, a plurality of heads, each head having a plurality of nozzles arranged with a constant layout pitch of (D), main scan driving means for moving the heads in a head scan direction, and sub scan driving means for moving the heads with a predetermined motion pitch (P) in a head line-feed direction which is perpendicular to the head scan direction, wherein a relational equation of W=mD (m is an integer of 2 or larger) substantially holds where (W) is the spacing between a nozzle at one end of a head and a nozzle at the adjacent end of an adjacent head, and (D) is the constant layout pitch of the nozzles, and wherein a relational equation of P=nD (n is an integer of 1 or larger) substantially holds where (P) is the sub scanning motion pitch of the heads and (D) is the constant layout pitch of the nozzles.
This arrangement reduces the possibility that a single main scan of the head ejects a filter material to a pixel adjacent to a pixel for which the filter material is intended when the head scans a formation area of the intended pixel. In all main scans, the nozzles that must not eject the filter material are reduced in number or entirely eliminated, The utilization of the nozzles (namely, the printing efficiency of the nozzles) is thus enhanced. Filter elements are efficiently arranged for the number of scans of the head.
In the apparatus for manufacturing a color filter, the heads are arranged at an angle xcex8 with respect to the head line-feed direction, the angle xcex8 being within a range of 0xc2x0 less than xcex8 less than 180xc2x0, a relational equation of W=mD cos xcex8 (m is an integer of 2 or larger) substantially holds where (W) is the spacing between a nozzle at one end of a head and a nozzle at the adjacent end of an adjacent head, and (D cos xcex8) is the layout pitch of the nozzles in the head line-feed direction. A relational equation P=nD cos xcex8 (n is an integer of 1 or larger) substantially holds where (P) is the sub scanning motion pitch of the heads in the head line-feed direction and (D cos xcex8) is the layout pitch of the nozzles in the head line-feed direction.
In this arrangement, the spacing between the filter elements in the sub scan direction (namely, a filter element pitch) substantially equals an integer multiple of the nozzle layout pitch. All nozzles in the liquid-drop material discharge head (the ink-jet head) are efficiently used to form the filter elements.
In the method for manufacturing a liquid-crystal display including a step of forming a color filter, the color filter is preferably formed in accordance with the above-referenced method for manufacturing a color filter. The manufacturing method for manufacturing the color filter efficiently produces the liquid-crystal display having the color filter with excellent optical characteristics and featuring color display characteristics uniform in plan view.
In the apparatus for manufacturing a liquid-crystal display including a color filter, the apparatus for manufacturing the liquid-crystal display includes the apparatus for manufacturing the color filter. The apparatus for manufacturing the liquid-crystal display efficiently produces the liquid-crystal display having a color filter with excellent optical characteristics and featuring color display characteristics uniform in plan view.
A method of the present invention for manufacturing an electroluminescence substrate, includes a step of scanning a substrate for main scan by moving a plurality of heads in a head scan direction, each head having a plurality of nozzles arranged with a predetermined layout pitch, a step of scanning the substrate for sub scan by moving the heads with a predetermined motion pitch in a head line-feed direction which is perpendicular to the head scan direction, and a step of ejecting a functional layer forming material through the plurality of nozzles to functional layer forming regions of the substrate. A relational equation of W=mD (m is an integer of 2 or larger) substantially holds where (W) is the spacing between a nozzle at one end of a head and a nozzle at the adjacent end of an adjacent head, and (D) is the constant layout pitch of the nozzles. A relational equation of P=nD (n is an integer of 1 or larger) substantially holds where (P) is the sub scanning motion pitch of the heads and (D) is the constant layout pitch of the nozzles.
This arrangement reduces the possibility that a single main scan of the head ejects a functional layer forming material to a functional layer formation region adjacent to a functional layer formation region for which the functional layer material is intended when the head scans the intended functional layer formation region. In all main scans, the nozzles that must not eject the filter material are reduced in number or entirely eliminated. The utilization of the nozzles (namely, the printing efficiency nozzles) is thus enhanced. Filter elements are efficiently arranged for the number of scans of the head.
With the functional layer material in an amount substantially equal to the actually required amount thereof, the functional layers are produced within a desired area. Unlike the photolithographic technique, the present invention does not need complex steps, such as exposure, development, and cleaning steps. Furthermore, the present invention reduces the amount of functional layer material consumed in production.
In the method for manufacturing an electroluminescence, the heads are arranged at an angle xcex8 with respect to the head line-feed direction, the angle xcex8 being within a range of 0xc2x0 less than xcex8 less than 180xc2x0, a relational equation of W=mD cos xcex8 (m is an integer of 2 or larger) substantially holds where (W) is the spacing between a nozzle at one end of a head and a nozzle at the adjacent end of an adjacent head, and (D cos xcex8) is the layout pitch of the nozzles in the head line-feed direction. A relational equation P=nD cos xcex8 (n is an integer of 1 or larger) substantially holds where (P) is the sub scanning motion pitch of the heads in the head line-feed direction and (D cos xcex8) is the layout pitch of the nozzles in the head line-feed direction.
In this arrangement, the spacing between the functional layers in the sub scan direction (namely, a functional layer pitch) substantially equals an integer multiple of the nozzle layout pitch. All nozzles in the liquid-drop material discharge head (the ink-jet head) are efficiently used to form the functional layers.
In the method for manufacturing an electroluminescence substrate, the nozzle positioned at the end of the head is designed not to eject the functional layer forming material to the functional layer formation region of the substrate.
In this arrangement, the liquid-drop material discharge head (the ink-jet head) ejects an appropriate amount of liquid material even when the liquid-drop material discharge head (the ink-jet head) having substantial variations in distribution characteristics of the ejected functional layer forming material, namely, the liquid material is used. For this reason, the functional layer having a uniform planar configuration and a uniform thickness is formed in a functional layer formation region of the substrate, namely, the pixel formation region. Variations in color from pixel to pixel, in other words, from functional layer to functional layer, are thus controlled. Colors with variations thereof controlled include blue-based colors which have characteristic spectral transmittance and spectral reflectance (Yxy).
In the method for manufacturing an electroluminescence substrate, the functional layer forming material is preferably a light emission layer forming material.
In the method for manufacturing an electroluminescence substrate, the functional layer forming material is preferably a hole injection and transport layer forming material.
In the method for manufacturing an electroluminescence substrate, the functional layer forming material preferably includes a material selected from the group consisting of a light emission layer forming material and a hole injection and transport layer forming material.
In the method for manufacturing an electroluminescence substrate, preferably, the light emission layer forming material contains a plurality of materials different from each other in emission color, and the plurality of nozzles in each head ejects one of the plurality of materials different from each other in emission color. If all heads eject the light emission material of one color, another device for a different color must be used to apply the different color or the light emission layer forming material must be replaced with the different color material. In accordance with the above arrangement, light emission layer forming materials different in color are respectively and concurrently ejected from respective heads. This arrangement enhances the printing efficiency, namely, the utilization of the nozzles when the light emission layers are formed in the light emission layer formation regions, namely, the pixel formation regions of the substrate.
The plurality of colors typically refers to the three types of ink of R (red), G (green), and B (blue). Alternatively, light emission layer forming materials of C (cyan), M (magenta), and Y (yellow) may be used.
In the method for manufacturing an electroluminescence substrate, the light emission layer forming material contains a plurality of materials different from each other in emission color, and each of the plurality of nozzles in each head ejects a respective one of the plurality of materials different from each other in emission color.
If the nozzles in each head eject a light emission layer forming material of one color, in other words, all nozzles in one head eject the light emission layer forming material of the same type, another device for a different color must be used to apply the different color or the light emission layer forming material must be replaced with the different color material. In accordance with the above arrangement, color materials different in color are respectively and concurrently ejected from respective nozzles. This arrangement enhances the printing efficiency when the light emission layers are formed in the light emission layer formation regions or the pixel formation regions of the substrate.
The plurality of colors typically refers to the three types of light emission layer forming materials of R (red), G (green), and B (blue). Alternatively, C (cyan), M (magenta), and Y (yellow) may be used.
An apparatus of the present invention for manufacturing an electroluminescence substrate, includes a plurality of nozzles for ejecting a functional layer forming material in droplets, a plurality of heads, each head having a plurality of nozzles arranged with a constant layout pitch of (D), main scan driving means for moving the heads in a head scan direction, and sub scan driving means for moving the heads with a predetermined motion pitch (P) in a head line-feed direction which is perpendicular to the head scan direction. A relational equation of W=mD (m is an integer of 2 or larger) substantially holds where (W) is the spacing between a nozzle at one end of a head and a nozzle at the adjacent end of an adjacent head, and (D) is the constant layout pitch of the nozzles. A relational equation of P=nD (n is an integer of 1 or larger) substantially holds where (P) is the sub scanning motion pitch of the heads and (D) is the constant layout pitch of the nozzles.
This arrangement reduces the possibility that a single main scan of the head ejects a functional layer forming material to a functional layer formation region, namely, a pixel, adjacent to a functional layer formation region for which the functional layer forming material is intended for when the head scans the intended functional layer formation region, namely, the intended formation region of the pixel. In all main scans, the nozzles that must not eject the functional layer forming material are reduced in number or entirely eliminated. The utilization of the nozzles (namely, the printing efficiency of the nozzles) is thus enhanced. The functional layers are efficiently arranged for the number of scans of the head.
With the functional layer material in an amount substantially equal to the actually required amount thereof, the functional layers are produced within a desired area. Unlike the photolithographic technique, the present invention does not need complex steps, such as exposure, development, and cleaning steps. Furthermore, the present invention reduces the amount of filter material consumed in production.
In the apparatus for manufacturing an electroluminescence substrate, the heads are arranged at an angle xcex8 with respect to the head line-feed direction, the angle xcex8 being within a range of 0xc2x0 less than xcex8 less than 180xc2x0, a relational equation of W=mD cos xcex8 (m is an integer of 2 or larger) substantially holds where (W) is the spacing between a nozzle at one end of a head and a nozzle at the adjacent end of an adjacent head, and (D cos xcex8) is the layout pitch of the nozzles in the head line-feed direction, and a relational equation P=nD cos xcex8 (n is an integer of 1 or larger) substantially holds where (P) is the sub scanning motion pitch of the heads in the head line-feed direction and (D cos xcex8) is the layout pitch of the nozzles in the head line-feed direction.
In this arrangement, the spacing between the functional layers in the sub scan direction (namely, a functional layer pitch) substantially equals an integer multiple of the nozzle layout pitch. All nozzles in the liquid-drop material discharge head (the ink-jet head) are efficiently used to form the functional layers.
In the method for manufacturing an electroluminescence device, including a step of forming a functional layer, the functional layer is formed in accordance with the above-referenced method for manufacturing the electroluminescence substrate. The method for manufacturing the electroluminescence device efficiently produces the electroluminescence device having the electroluminescence substrate excellent in optical characteristics and featuring uniform display characteristics in plan view.
In the apparatus for manufacturing an electroluminescence device including an electroluminescence substrate, the apparatus for manufacturing the electroluminescence device includes the apparatus for manufacturing the above-referenced electroluminescence substrate. The apparatus for manufacturing the electroluminescence device efficiently produces the electroluminescence device having the electroluminescence substrate excellent in optical characteristics and featuring uniform display characteristics in plan view.
A head scanning method of the present invention includes a step of scanning a substrate for main scan by moving a plurality of heads in a head scan direction, each head having a plurality of nozzles arranged with a predetermined layout pitch, a step of scanning the substrate for sub scan by moving the heads with a predetermined motion pitch in a head line-feed direction which is perpendicular to the head scan direction, and a step of ejecting a discharge material through the plurality of nozzles to the substrate. A relational equation of W=mD (m is an integer of 2 or larger) substantially holds where (W) is the spacing between a nozzle at one end of a head and a nozzle at the adjacent end of an adjacent head, and (D) is the constant layout pitch of the nozzles. A relational equation of P=nD (n is an integer of 1 or larger) substantially holds where (P) is the sub scanning motion pitch of the heads and (D) is the constant layout pitch of the nozzles.
This arrangement reduces the possibility that a single main scan of the head ejects a discharge material to an element adjacent to an element for which the discharge material is intended when the head scans the intended element. In all main scans, the nozzles that must not eject the discharge material are reduced in number or entirely eliminated. The utilization of the nozzles (namely, the printing efficiency of the nozzles) is thus enhanced. The discharge materials are efficiently arranged for the number of scans of the head.
With the discharge material in an amount substantially equal to the actually required amount thereof, the elements are produced within a desired area. Unlike the photolithographic technique, the present invention does not need complex steps, such as exposure, development, and cleaning steps. Furthermore, the present invention reduces the amount of discharge material consumed in production. The above-referenced head scanning method finds applications in a wide range of industrial use in which a fine pattern is formed on a substrate. For example, the head scanning method may be applied in the formation of a variety of semiconductor devices (such as thin-film transistors, thin-film diodes), wiring patterns, and insulators.
The discharge material may be any material depending on the element to be formed. For example, besides the filter material and the functional layer forming material, the discharge material may be a silica glass precursor, an electrically conductive material such as a metallic compound, a dielectric material, or a semiconductor material.
In the head scanning method, the heads are arranged at an angle xcex8 with respect to the head line-feed direction, the angle xcex8 being within a range of 0xc2x0 less than xcex8 less than 180xc2x0, a relational equation of W=mD cos xcex8 (m is an integer of 2 or larger) substantially holds where (W) is the spacing between a nozzle at one end of a head and a nozzle at the adjacent end of an adjacent head, and (D cos xcex8) is the layout pitch of the nozzles in the head line-feed direction. A relational equation P=nD cos xcex8 (n is an integer of 1 or larger) substantially holds where (P) is the sub scanning motion pitch of the heads in the head line-feed direction and (D cos xcex8) is the layout pitch of the nozzles in the head line-feed direction.
In this arrangement, the spacing between the elements in the sub scan direction substantially equals an integer multiple of the nozzle layout pitch. All nozzles in the liquid-drop material discharge head (the ink-jet head) are efficiently used to deposit the discharge material.
In the head scanning method, the nozzle positioned at the end of the head is designed not to eject the discharge material to a discharge material deposit region of the substrate.
In this arrangement, the liquid-drop material discharge head (the ink-jet head) ejects an appropriate amount of discharge object, namely, discharge material even when the liquid-drop material discharge head (the ink-jet head) having substantial variations in distribution characteristics of the discharge object is used. For this reason, the element having a uniform planar configuration and a uniform thickness is formed in an element formation region of the substrate, namely, the pixel formation region. Variations in color from element to element are thus controlled.
In the head scanning method, preferably, the discharge material contains a plurality of materials different from each other in characteristics, and the plurality of nozzles in each head ejects one of the plurality of materials different from each other in the characteristics. If all heads eject the discharge material of one color, another device for a different color must be used to apply the different color or the discharge material must be replaced with a discharge material of different color. In accordance with the above arrangement, discharge materials different in characteristics are respectively and concurrently ejected from respective heads. This arrangement enhances the printing efficiency of the nozzles, namely, the utilization of the nozzles when the elements are formed in the element formation regions or the pixel formation regions of the substrate.
In the head scanning method, the discharge material contains a plurality of materials different from each other in characteristics, and each of the plurality of nozzles in each head ejects a respective one of the plurality of materials different from each other in the characteristics. If the nozzles in each head eject a discharge material of one color, in other words, all nozzles in one head eject the discharge material of the same type, another device for a different color must be used to apply the different color or the discharge material must be replaced with a discharge material of the different color. In accordance with the above arrangement, discharge materials different in characteristics are respectively and concurrently ejected from respective nozzles. This arrangement enhances the printing efficiency when the elements are formed in element formation regions of the substrate.
A head scanning apparatus of the present invention can include a plurality of nozzles for ejecting a discharge material in droplets, a plurality of heads, each head having a plurality of nozzles arranged with a constant layout of pitch of (D), main scan driving means for moving the heads in a head scan direction, and sub scan driving means for moving the heads with a predetermined motion pitch (P) in a head line-feed direction which is perpendicular to the head scan direction. A relational equation of W=mD (m is an integer of 2 or larger) substantially holds where (W) is the spacing between a nozzle at one end of a head and a nozzle at the adjacent end of an adjacent head, and (D) is the constant layout pitch of the nozzles. A relational equation of P=nD (n is an integer of 1 or larger) substantially holds where (P) is the sub scanning motion pitch of the heads and (D) is the constant layout pitch of the nozzles.
This arrangement reduces the possibility that a single main scan of the head ejects a discharge object, namely, ink to an element adjacent to an element for which the discharge object is intended when the head scans the intended element. In all main scans, the nozzles that must not eject the discharge material are reduced in number or entirely eliminated. The utilization of the nozzles (namely, the printing efficiency of the nozzles) is thus enhanced. The elements are efficiently arranged for the number of scans of the head.
With the discharge material in an amount substantially equal to the actually required amount thereof, the elements are produced within a desired area. Unlike the photolithographic technique, the present invention does not need complex steps, such as exposure, development, and cleaning steps. Furthermore, the present invention reduces the amount of discharge material consumed in production.
In the head scanning apparatus, the heads are arranged at an angle xcex8 with respect to the head line-feed direction, the angle xcex8 being within a range of 0xc2x0 less than xcex8 less than 180xc2x0, a relational equation of W=mD cos xcex8 (m is an integer of 2 or larger) substantially holds where (W) is the spacing between a nozzle at one end of a head and a nozzle at the adjacent end of an adjacent head, and (D cos xcex8) is the layout pitch of the nozzles in the head line-feed direction. A relational equation P=nD cos xcex8 (n is an integer of 1 or larger) substantially holds where (P) is the sub scanning motion pitch of the heads in the head line-feed direction and (D cos xcex8) is the layout pitch of the nozzles in the head line-feed direction.
In this arrangement, the spacing between the elements in the sub scan direction substantially equals an integer multiple of the nozzle layout pitch. All nozzles in the liquid-drop material discharge head (the ink-jet head) are efficiently used to form the elements.
A film forming method of the present invention includes a step of scanning a substrate for main scan by moving a plurality of heads in a head scan direction, each head having a plurality of nozzles arranged with a predetermined layout pitch, a step of scanning the substrate for sub scan by moving the heads with a predetermined motion pitch in a head line-feed direction which is perpendicular to the head scan direction, and a step of ejecting a film forming material through the plurality of nozzles to film formation regions of the substrate. A relational equation of W≈mD (m is an integer of 2 or larger) holds where (W) is the spacing between a nozzle at one end of a head and a nozzle at the adjacent end of an adjacent head, and (D) is the constant layout pitch of the nozzles. A relational equation of P≈nD (n is an integer of 1 or larger) holds where (P) is the sub scanning motion pitch of the heads and (D) is the constant layout pitch of the nozzles.
This arrangement reduces the possibility that a single main scan of the head ejects a film forming material to a region adjacent to a region for which the film forming material is intended (hereinafter referred to as a discharge target region) when the head scans the discharge target region. In all main scans, the nozzles that must not eject the film forming material are reduced in number or entirely eliminated. The utilization of the nozzles (namely, the printing efficiency of the nozzles) is thus enhanced. The films are efficiently formed for the number of scans of the head.
With the film forming material in an amount substantially equal to the actually required amount thereof, the films are produced within a desired area. Unlike the photolithographic technique, the present invention does not need complex steps, such as exposure, development, and cleaning steps. Furthermore, the present invention reduces the amount of film forming material consumed in production.
In the film forming method, the heads are arranged at an angle xcex8 with respect to the head line-feed direction, the angle xcex8 being within a range of 0xc2x0 less than xcex8 less than 180xc2x0, a relational equation of W≈mD cos xcex8 (m is an integer of 2 or larger) holds where (W) is the spacing between a nozzle at one end of a head and a nozzle at the adjacent end of an adjacent head, and (D cos xcex8) is the layout pitch of the nozzles in the head line-feed direction. A relational equation P≈nD cos xcex8 (n is an integer of 1 or larger) holds where (P) is the sub scanning motion pitch of the heads in the head line-feed direction and (D cos xcex8) is the layout pitch of the nozzles in the head line-feed direction.
In this arrangement, the spacing between the discharge target regions in the sub scan direction substantially equals an integer multiple of the nozzle layout pitch. All nozzles in the liquid-drop material discharge head (the ink-jet head) are efficiently used to eject the film forming material.
In the film forming method, the nozzle positioned at the end of the head is designed not to eject the film forming material to the film formation region of the substrate.
In this arrangement, the liquid-drop material discharge head (the ink-jet head) ejects an appropriate amount of film forming material, namely, a liquid material even when the liquid-drop material discharge head (the ink-jet head) having substantial variations in distribution characteristics of the ejected film forming material is used. For this reason, the film having a uniform planar configuration and a uniform thickness is formed in a film formation region of the substrate. Variations in characteristics from position to position are thus controlled.
In the film forming method, preferably, the film forming material contains a plurality of materials different from each other in characteristics, and the plurality of nozzles in each head ejects one of the plurality of materials different from each other in the characteristics. If all heads eject the film forming material of one type, another device for the film forming material of a different type must be used to apply the different type or the film forming material must be replaced with the film forming material of different type. In accordance with the above arrangement, film forming materials different in characteristics are respectively and concurrently ejected from respective heads. This arrangement enhances the utilization of the nozzles, namely, the printing efficiency of the nozzles when the film forming materials are ejected to film formation regions of the substrate.
In the film forming method, preferably, the film forming material contains a plurality of materials different from each other in characteristics, and each of the plurality of nozzles in each head ejects a respective one of the plurality of materials different from each other in the characteristics. If the nozzles in each head eject a film forming material of one type, another device for another type of film forming material must be used to apply the other type or the film forming material must be replaced with a film forming material of the different type. In accordance with the above arrangement, film forming materials different in characteristics are respectively and concurrently ejected from respective nozzles. This arrangement enhances the printing efficiency of the nozzles when the film forming materials are ejected to film formation regions of the substrate.
A film forming apparatus of the present invention includes a plurality of nozzles for ejecting a film forming material in droplets, a plurality of heads, each head having a plurality of nozzles arranged with a constant layout of pitch of (D), main scan driving means for moving the heads in a head scan direction, and sub scan driving means for moving the heads with of a predetermined motion pitch (P) in a head line-feed direction which is perpendicular to the head scan direction. A relational equation of W≈mD (m is an integer of 2 or larger) holds where (W) is the spacing between a nozzle at one end of a head and a nozzle at the adjacent end of an adjacent head, and (D) is the constant layout pitch of the nozzles. A relational equation of P≈nD (n is an integer of 1 or larger) holds where (P) is the sub scanning motion pitch of the heads and (D) is the constant layout pitch of the nozzles.
This arrangement reduces the possibility that a single main scan of the head ejects a film forming material to a region adjacent to a region for which the film forming material is intended (hereinafter referred to as a discharge target region) when the head scans the discharge target region. In all main scans, the nozzles that must not eject the film forming material are reduced in number or entirely eliminated. The utilization of the nozzles (namely, the printing efficiency of the nozzles) is thus enhanced. The films are efficiently formed for the number of scans of the head.
With the film forming material in an amount substantially equal to the required amount thereof, the films are produced within a desired area. Unlike the photolithographic technique, the present invention does not need complex steps, such as exposure, development, and cleaning steps. Furthermore, the present invention reduces the amount of film forming material consumed in production.
In the film forming apparatus, the heads are arranged at an angle xcex8 with respect to the head line-feed direction, the angle xcex8 being within a range of 0xc2x0 less than xcex8 less than 180xc2x0. A relational equation of W≈mD cos xcex8 (m is an integer of 2 or larger) holds where (W) is the spacing between a nozzle at one end of a head and a nozzle at the adjacent end of an adjacent head, and (D cos xcex8) is the layout pitch of the nozzles in the head line-feed direction. A relational equation P≈nD cos xcex8 (n is an integer of 1 or larger) holds where (P) is the sub scanning motion pitch of the heads in the head line-feed direction and (D cos xcex8) is the layout pitch of the nozzles in the head line-feed direction.
In this arrangement, the spacing between the discharge target regions in the sub scan direction substantially equals an integer multiple of the nozzle layout pitch. All nozzles in the liquid-drop material discharge head (the ink-jet head) are efficiently used to eject the film forming material.
A method of the present invention for manufacturing an electrooptical device uses the film forming method described above.
An electrooptical device of the present invention is manufactured in accordance with the method for manufacturing an electrooptical device described above.
Electronic equipment of the present invention includes the electrooptical device described above.
Electronic equipment includes a liquid-crystal display manufactured in accordance with the method for manufacturing the liquid-crystal display described above.
Electronic equipment includes the electroluminescence device manufactured in accordance with the method for manufacturing an electroluminescence device described above.